Tortured
by Wildhuntress999
Summary: Abused, scarred, and terrifed of men ever since she was a child; Hermione is sent out to her 6th year at Hogwarts. The one person she hated at her school, she also feared... but not the most. The most terrifying lies at home.
1. Chapter 1

Abused, scarred, and terrifed of men ever since she was a child; Hermione is sent out to her 6th year at Hogwarts. The one person she hated at her school, she also feared... but not the most.

(PS~ i forgot the names of hermione's parents forgive me. so i made some up, i think they fit. :D)

She always pictured these moments as terrible nightmares. Hoping that one day she would actually wake up to a better life, a better home, and loving family. Not that her mom and dad didn't love her, they... just didn't know what was going on right under their noses... in their very own home, and Uncle Lou... well he loved Hermione alright...in more ways than one.

In the middle of these nightmares, flashbacks would intervene...this time it was of when these incidents first started happening.

_~Flashback~_

_"Hermione, we are going to have someone very special stay at our house for awhile"_

_Samatha Granger looked down at her 4-year-old daughter, "Santa Cwause?" she spoke with awe._

_Her father, Clarence, chuckled at her innocence, "No honey, it's your mother's brother and your uncle... Lou. Lou Harrington"_

_"L-Loooouuuu Hair-wing-ton?"_

_"Yes dear, you see your uncle was just fired from his important job and he can not afford to stay in his own house, so he is going to live with us now, in the guest bedroom." said her mother._

_"Oh..." little Hermion paused for just a moment, then with a spark in her eyes, "I hope he's nice, den we can pway wots of games and have wots of fun togeder, ya?"_

_"Oh he's nice Hermione, he's very kind to children like you my dear, we promise."_

_~End flashback~_

If only her parents knew how... TRUE they were with that last line. Truth betold is that he was nice... at first... but then he got too nice...

Sweat fell down to her face and she felt reality hit her... knuckles to the left eye again, she must've winced or cried...he was always like that...when he didn't get what he wanted well...Uncle Lou just snapped...

_~flashback~_

_"Hermione!"_

_Her eyes got a little wide at her named being beckoned, *it's just uncle Lou, Hermy calm down...there's nothing wrong* she thought to herself. Mum and dad had were at work for the next 3 hours so Uncle Lou baby sat her as usual._

_"Hermione! Can you come here?" Lou beckoned again._

_"Commin!" _

_6-year-old Hermione ran up the stairs to not keep her uncle waiting, she swung open the door, "Yes uncle Lou?"_

_He looked at her, eyes flaming. She could smell a... strong, bitter smell. The kind of smell that her daddy scented of around New Year's Eve, then her eyes found it. The bottle completly empty, reading VODKA in big letters._

_"Uhm... what...what did you want uncle Lou?"_

_"Come here, sit next to me on my bed."_

_...She hesitently crowled up on the bed, something was wrong... daddy never drank the whole bottle by himself, but Lou did..._

_She had plopped herself next to him, "Hermione... you know you are beautiful right?"_

_"Uhm... mummy and daddy say I am..."_

_"Well they are absolutly right, baby doll..." His hand slid on to her knee._

_"Wh-what..."_

_"Sh-sh-sh-shh..it's okay Hermy... I'm not going to hurt you if you obey, I wanna...make you feel really good inside baby doll. Do you wanna feel good?"_

_She looked at him scared and shocked, what kind of question was that?, "Uhm...I...I dont know...What do you mean uncle, Lou?"_

_"I will show you, but you cant tell mommy or daddy..."_

_"Well then...then I dont wanna play!" She yelled at him._

_~end flashback~_

That moment, when the cold flesh of his hand met the hot, pink skin of her cheek...

That was the moment where everything changed.

The flashback kept her from really thinking about what was truly happening... but truth is sometimes the flashbacks were worse than life itself.

Lou had just finished up, calling her his dirty, filthy skank once more before emptying his seed into her puckered arse hole. He rolled off her and sauntered into the next room, searching for that unopened bottled of Smirnoff.

Hermione curled up into a ball and began to softly cry, despratly wishing that the summer would pass by faster so as to meet up with her companions again, and be rid of this hell if only for a year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone who read my story, this chapter is mainly about writing a letter to Harry but I do really like it. Keep reading! Thanks for the revies, lovelies. :D**

A couple months had passed.

She had to keep getting herself checked at the local doctor in London, as to not go to Hog warts pregnant. She couldn't even imagine... his DEMON growing inside of her ... _**it wont ever happen**_, she told herself, _**never**_.

Another month passed and soon it was July. Hermione dug out one of her favorite quils (one made from a Hedwig feather) and rolled out a bit of parchment. She bagan to scribble...

_Dear Harry,_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Hope all is well at the Dursley's, I know how you hate it there. Thank you again for the Hedwig quil, I am actually writng your letter with it, it's __**that **__special. Home is... boring as usual, cannot wait to get out of here and on to the train. Hogwarts seems like a 2nd home to me now that we've spent so much times there. I even started talking to my parents about letting me stay there for the holidays. Mum and Dad were a bit upset...and Lou_

she paused, had she even mentioned Lou to Harry before? No. And she wasnt about to. She scratched it out and continued.

_Mum and Dad were a bit upset over the idea but hopefully they will get over it. Anywhom... it's time that I end this letter. I need to start cleaning up around this dump of a house. Hahaha. :)_

_Have a Happy Birthday, Harry. Hope you love my present. _

_With love from, _

_Hermione 3_

She looked over her letter 3 times before gathering up the gift she had got him. A small gift basket loaded with Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans, Fizzing Wizbees, Droobles Blowing Gum, and homemade lemon squares and small chocolate pudding pies she had made herself. The last thing she stored in the basket was a book. It wasnt just a book though, it's front cover, binding and back cover were demolished head to toe with moving pictures of Harry and Ron durring the Quidditch matches, all three of them over the years, and some pictures of their more favorable teachers. She giggled at one picture, Snape's head was smaller than his body due to a faulty potion Ron had made. He had gotten a month's worth of detention for that...but he kept bragging on how it was so worth it.

She wrapped it in bright, neon green wrapping paper that shined blue in the sunlight, then stored it in the basket.

"Panda, come here please." Her family owl, hooted and flew down to her. Panda, was a Great Horned Owl with the colors of black and white sewn magically into his feathers, in the pattern of a panda-bear's fur coat. He looked almost as magestic as Hedwig. He surely was a unique bird, which is why Hermione loved him so.

"I need you to take this large basket to Harry Potter on Privet Drive okay? You know the way, I know you do."

Panda looked at the basket and hooted sadly, "Awe don't worry, I put a lightening charm on it...it's not as heavy as it looks. Just don't drop it, cause once it hits the ground all the weight will come back to it, okay?"

Panda hooted softy, and lept into Hermione's lap,"OH!" she giggled and hugged the mighty bird,"Dont worry about me, Panda... I will be fine." The owl rubbed it's head into her neck, brushing his feathers along her soft skin. "I love you too, Panda..." Hermione could feel tears welling up behind her eyes, "Now go, and I will be waiting here at home for you alright?"

Panda lept from her lap and landed on the handle of the basket. Hermione covered the contents with a cloth and sealed it with a temporary sticking charm. Panda hooted softly and stuck out his leg, "Oh yes I almost forgot." She took out a bright, Gryffindor red ribbon and tied it to his leg, "Be safe now, my dear Panda...alright?" Hermione kissed the top of his head and opened the window.

Panda screetched musically, outstretched his ginormous wings, and took flight into the dark sky.

"Hermione! Where are you?"

She sighed, Lou always knows how to ruin a perfectly good night...

She got up and headed for the exit of her room, and just before she closed the door she spied Panda disappearing behind the clouds.

"You're lucky, Panda... I wish I could escape like you can..." ,and with that she closed the door and headed towards the entrance of hell.


End file.
